


Despair

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: Drabble_a_Trois, Drabble, M/M, M/M/M, Polyamory, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Zoro and Luffy are trying to win Sanji's affections. Unfortunately, it just pisses him off. LuffyxSanji, ZoroxSanji.





	Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Despair
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxLuffyxSanji (well more like ZoroxSanji and LuffyxSanji), yaoi threesome, attempted humour, vaguely based off [this doujinshi](http://ilostmynuts.livejournal.com/12691.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don’t own One Piece, you know~
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For drabble_a_trois this time.

It seemed lately that every day, Sanji was in despair.  
  
It was pretty obvious why too; all of a sudden both Luffy and Zoro had taken a romantic interest in him and had been harassing him ever since. From the moment he woke up to the time they fell asleep, they were chasing him about the ship; trying to pull him into hugs or kisses despite his refusals. At first he had just kicked them away, but after he sent Luffy overboard twice and had to rescue him, Nami had forbidden fighting.  
  
Now all he could do was run. The rest of the crew were no help either; just watching them as the day went on, making Sanji vow to kill them all in their sleep. Yet the poor guy didn’t even have time to stop and make threats with those two constantly chasing after him. Of course, he was given peace to cook meals (it was the only time the others intervened, bastards) but even going to the toilet could be a struggle.  
  
To put it honestly, it had driven him through anger and into sadness after a few days, the cook not even managing to summon the energy to run away. With Luffy wrapped around his neck and Zoro clinging at his waist, he just went about his business despondently. Noticing this, both ‘suitors’ had a talk, all grins when they approached Sanji to say they’d share. Upon hearing it, Sanji fainted. They were going to kill him.


End file.
